Amara
Amara (アマラ Amara) is a character from The Fires of Heaven. She is a goddess, and as such, has an immense power. She is the Goddess of the Crossroads (クロスロードの女神 Kurosurōdo no Megami) and is also the Keeper of the Far Keep (ファーキープのキーパー Fākīpu no Kīpā), the dimension gap between Earth Land and Other Land Appearance Amara appears as an androgynous adolescent female with long purple hair that goes beyond her feet. Her bangs cover her left eye. She has red eyes and pointed ears She wears a headband formed of two parallel golden strips that match the horns piercing through her hair from the edge of her hairline. The horns grow larger when she is enraged She wears a sleeveless open-back dress including a collar with gold beads covering her throat. The chest piece is black while the rest of the dress is white. The gown splits open at her outer thighs, freeing her legs for movement. She wears black sleeves separated from the gown that reach her mid-upper arms and come down to her arms to her middle fingers, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. She is barefoot Personality Amara is a neutral deity, just doing her work into controlling the forces in the dimensional gap of Far Keep. As such, she is not too serious, but not to playful. When meeting someone, she first stops to see their reaction and behavior before acting She can become easily angered with someone and is a wrathful goddess, always performing justice and the punishment as how she seems to fit Different from many other Gods, Amara doesn't seems to bear any kind of superiority complex towards the other species. However, if she founds herself with a reckless being, she will harshly put him on his place remembering him of her status as a Goddess, at the very top of the food-chain of the sentient beings She can be benevolent, blessing humans who do well and admires the ones who protects those who they love. However, wicked beings are destroyed by her quickly, as she has no pity or mercy of them, even with their vileness being justificable. Although she believes in regret and redemption, she does not believe in forgiveness and, as such, she never forgives someone Godhood As the Goddess of the Crossroads, Amara is believed to be a minor deity, although one of the greatest empires in the history of Earth Land had her as their main deity. Due to being the Keeper of the Far Keep, she is traditionally associated with the cycles of life and death, as well as the passage of the souls to the other side She also represents patience and everlasting calm, as she is eternally guarding the Far Keep - This is wrong. She does not only guards the Far Keep but control the destructive energies present there too, turning her more into a warrior deity than a guardian goddess Also, by tradition, the people on the countries that appeared after the territory of Illa - Fiore, Stella, Iceberg, Bosco, Seven and the northern part of Minstrel - Generally honor her in funerals and burials, despite the main religion on Earth Land being the Zentopian History As a goddess, Amara has to be alive, at least, since the year of A000, although it's unknown if she was alive prior to this time. At some point, the Empire of Illa started to worship her and, as such, during their times of expansion, built several Gateways to the Far Keep that would allow them to, theorically, travel to any dimension of the universe. After the Empire fell, these Gateways became lost forever and Amara closed them from inside, determining they could only be opened through the blood of the one of her priests. This was done to prevent Zentopia from finding the Gateways At some point in the past two centuries, she met with the young banshee, Andraea, through one of the gateways. These one, located in Seven, opened accidentally after one of the priests' descendants bleed on it. After giving her a reason to live, Amara returned to the Far Keep and the Gateway was destroyed Synopsis Intro arc After her death, Andraea returns to the Far Keep where she meets Amara again. Andraea claims to have done exactly what Amara said to her two hundred years ago. However, Amara states that she distorted her words and have done exactly the opposite to what she said. Upon the realization of her mistakes, Andraea mentally breaks as Amara summons a black hole that absorbs all her version of the Far Keep, including Andraea herself, despite her begging for her life Powers and Abilities * Light Magic: Amara can use light magic. As a Goddess, her level of power in this magic is unparalled by the humans, and she can produce powerful beams of light able to destroy objects and building to a atomical level * Darkness Magic: Amara can use darkness magic too. In a similar way to light magic, her use of this magic is unparalled by normal creatures and she can produce darkness able to break apart something in a atomical level * Telekinesis: She can also uses telekinesis to move matter with her mind. As a Goddess, her level of ability in this skill is extremely great, as she is able to move something telekinetically at an microscopical level * Memory Control: Amara can also manipulate memories. With his magic, she can invade, read and manipulate the memories of the victims. She can also take the memories to the outer world and show them to be people like a movie * Reflector: Amara can use this kind of magic to reflect the attacks of opponents. She can distort and twist any kind of substance, minus living beings. She can even distort light to create illusions * Dreamwalking: Amara is able to invade the World of Dreams and manipulate it. Through this, she can access the dreams of sleeping people and is able to control them and to comunicate herself with the person in question * Gravity Change: She is also able to change the gravity of a target. She can increase it to render the victim incapable to move, or to decrease it in order to walk through walls or even fly. She uses this ability to levitate * Spatial Magic: Amara is also able to use spatial magic, a rare kind of magic that gives her free control over the properties of space, thanks to her position as the Keeper of the Far Keep. She can freely teleport herself and re-arrange the space. She is also capable to cancel out any magic related to the use of space and to send the ones who break her laws of space to a parallel dimension, in this case, the Far Keep * Godhood: Amara is a Goddess, a member of the most powerful race of the universe. As such, her powers are unparalled by lower beings of extreme power, like Dragons and Demons, and, when compared to Humans, not even the strongest human can match her. She bears an enormous amount of magical power inside her and is the Goddess of the Crossroads due to her work as the Keeper of the Far Keep ** Immortality: As a Goddess, Amara is immortal. She is biologically immortal and will not age or develop any kind of disease, with her wounds regenerating in an extremely fast pace, but can be killed by extremely powerful magic, specially God Slayer Magic. If killed, her mind will be shattered and her soul will enter in a millenia-long sleep, but she will awake up alive someday ** Ultimate Magical Power: As a Goddess, Amara has a quantity of magical power extremely great and immeasurable. No Human alive can match her in power and other creatures or great power are weak compared to her. Inside her dominion, the Far Keep, she is invincible even to other Gods stronger than her ** Divine Physiology: As a Goddess, Amara has all her physical aspects enhanced. She can destroy kilotons of weight with a simple slap or punch, run as fast as the light, and have extremely powerful senses. Her body is extremely resistante, with the endurance of titanium and resistant to magic. If a magic is powerful enough to hurt her, her body can easily regenerate ** Cosmical Awareness: As a Goddess, Amara has a superior level of intelligence compared to a normal creature. However, as she lives in the Far Keep, the dimensional gap between worlds, she can access and oversee all the other dimensions, allowing her to accumulate knowledge and giving her a cosmical awareness ** Omnilinguism: As a Goddess, Amara knows all languages of the world and is able to speak them all with ultimate perfection, able to replicate any accent from any place of any language Trivia * Amara hinted that she was not the first Keeper of the Far Keep. As such, this means that another Gods were responsible for keeping the dimensional gap safe. The reason behind them leaving the position is unknown * She, seemingly, has a dislike for angels, as she didn't wanted the Hashmalim angels to meet and judge Andraea at the Far Keep ** However, this may be more complex, as even though she didn't likes them she lets the Hashmalim wander around the Far Keep, her own dominion Category:God Category:Goddess